LA historia de Marcus
by shadow the killer
Summary: pues es mi primer fic...am creo que no tengo mas nada que decir a ya recorde XD es un crossover de FF VII, KH, Assasins creed y mas juegos pero eso es mas adelante INTRODUCCIÓN: Marcus es el futuro portador de la Key blabe en esta nueva epoca del siglo LXII y al mismo tiempo debe detener un meteorito que destruira la tierra ( su tierra ) :3


**HOLA A TODOS MIS AMIGOS DE FANFIC HOY LES TRAIGO MI PRIMER FIC (eso sonó raro) ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN ;)**

**LA****HISTORIA DE MARCUS**, este mundo dejara de existir ya que el sol aumento de tamaño y un meteorito imparable se dirige a este planeta es enorme y azul verdoso los admiradores del cielo le dicen el trintres en algunos idiomas de ese planeta significa torrente azul quedan 96 horas para el impacto en este gran planeta

**CHICO GUERREO.**

**CAPITULO I**

En un pueblo pequeño de Acienev en Europa (en este mundo las cosas

Son distintas ala tierra pero algunas cosas cambian) un chico llamado Marcus (su nombre proviene de su padre y todos los ancestros de él, su padre se llamaba Marcus Dylan un gran hombre coronel de las tropas más fuertes del reino europeo murió en batalla en 3050 contra el imperio be Alemania los asesinos europeos se unieron a los europeos para pelear contra la rasa biónica de asesinos nazi ya que en esta ciudad se puede revivir y con la tecnología de esta época del siglo 43 varios murieron incluyendo a Hitler ) trabaja en una granja, un día un anciano le encargo a Marcus una entrega al puerto la capital del pueblo en el camino se encuentra con un grupo de gente que vestían ropas largas y de color negro y capucha, Marcus por curiosidad los siguió con mucho sigilo aun lugar donde se pusieron a hablar de asuntos importantes para ellos nombraron algo de un culto raro y de una espada en forma de llave y unas criaturas raras que no tenían corazón ni alma ellos los describían como cosas sin forma de un color azul verdoso, el clan se hacía llamar los magic blade ellos se encargaban de destruir a esos monstruos para ellos obtener un Corazón y una alma . Marcus que ria seguir escuchando pero, tenia el encargo al puerto, cuando Marcus movió un solo pie los magic blade lo descubrieron y lo rodearon Marcus no tenía escapatoria al menos que peleara así que comenzó la batalla los magic blade toman el primer ataque con un ataque de poder de sus espadas salio una bola roja se las tiran al jefe del equipo y forman una bola gigante de energía roja y el jefe en voz de furia dice –PIRO – diciendo estas palabras la bola de energía salio disparada a Marcus pero , Marcus bloquea el ataque y contraataca con un ataque de espada que libera una ráfaga de viento esto dejo a los magia Blade sin ningún rasguño los magic Blade toman el tercer ataque con un golpe certero de parte del jefe del grupo con su espada tornado, Marcus queda totalmente herido, el jefe del grupo agarro a Marcus y le dijo con voz de ira – MUY POCAS PERSONAS SE ATREVEN A VERNOS SI SUPIERAS QUIEN SOMOS DIME QUE ESCUCHASTE – Marcus le dice –escuche nada más lo de la llave espada – el jefe lo suelta y lo noquea y se lo llevan a una cueva donde le dan refugio comida, agua y un equipo de herramientas y un arma que le permitirá iluminar el camino de la oscuridad , el arma se llamaba excalibur el arma era de color azul con estrellas amarillas era una espada cruzada, cuando Marcus despierta, el grupo se le acerca a Marcus y el líder le dice con voz dulce – tengo algo que decirte – diciendo estas palabras se quita la capucha y todos se quedan con asombro al ver que el líder del clan de los magic Blade era una chica, Marcus le dijo con voz de recién despertado – te ves bien cuando no tratas de matarme ja- y la chica responde – ja mi nombre es Clear y el tuyo- Marcus responde – mi nombre es Marcus mucho gusto conocer a una dama como usted Clear - Clear dice –bueno a comer tenemos : pollo asado, parilla y sopa que quieres- Marcus dice –tal vez pueda comer de todo un poco- resulto que la cena termino siendo de Marcus después de reposar se puso su armadura agarro su espada ,antes de partir Clear le da un regalo a Marcus era una flauta Clear le dijo – toca esta flauta y yo estaré contigo a tu lado y si tocas otra canción volverás al refugio y toma un poco de comida para el camino ten cuidado por favor cuídate tú también encuentra tu destino hasta luego vuelve pronto – Marcus dice – volveré y encontrare mi destino cuídate Clear – diciendo esto le da la señal a Sandy de que corra, después de entrar en el puerto entrega su paquete recibió una paga muy buena lo que cuesta una moto al salir encontró a todo el pueblo corriendo, Marcus se pregunta que esta pasando y dice gritando -que pasa- una mujer le dice con voz de desesperada – el señor del establo esta asesinando a los caballos – Marcus dice –que – Marcus sale corriendo y llega al lugar donde encuentra al dueño con un machete el señor leva a cortar la cabeza a un caballo pero, Marcus interviene con su nueva espada y empuja al señor y comienza un combate el machete del señor se convierte en una espada amarilla gigante, Marcus toma el primer ataque con un nuevo poder de su nueva espada danza de tornado azul pero, el señor lo esquiva y contrata con un ataque llamado furia de serpiente esto fácilmente Marcus lo devuelve con un ataque de vientos furiosos y el señor lo recibe el señor esta completamente herido igual que su establo y Marcus le dice – no vale la pena matarte miserable ni eso eres- diciendo esto desamarra a el caballo y sale del establo la policía lo para y le da una recompensa en oro por vencer a un criminal asesino de animales apodado el toro , Marcus agradece y se va en el camino de regreso. Al llegar a su aldea le dicen que el anciano que le dio el paquete a muerto Marcus se queda asombrado, pero no importo tanto ya que no lo conocía solo dio un par de disculpas y siguió su camino, cuando llega a su casa se da un baño, come y se cambia y se va en tren al puerto al llegar compra un periódico (virtual) para ver todas las noticias, y se impactó a l leer sobre un meteorito que destruiría su planeta, Marcus compra con el oro una moto ( estilo FF VII ) y arranca a la biblioteca donde lee muchas fabulas que la key Blade iba a parar a el meteorito azul,se dice que solo hay tres key blade en el mundo y están enterradas en diferentes lugares la primera esta en America en el gran salto ángel

CAPITULO 2

VIAJE A OTRO CONTINENTE

Después de tomar un barco de carga de vehículos y pasajeros a las Américas tomo otro ferry de Miami a Caracas al llegar rápidamente pregunta donde queda el santo ángel nadie le hacia caso y todos lo miraban raro ya que

No sabia hablar español entonces recordó que su abuelo le enseño un poco de español a sí que puso en practica sus enseñanza del idioma y si pudo comunicarse con algunas personas todo parecía tranquilo en la marina hasta que apareció una gran serpiente marina barias personas sacan armas de fuego y en piensan a disparar otras sacan su teléfono y gravan otros corren desesperada mente Marcus era el único a los diferente a los demás ya que el era el único que usaba armas de filo, a si que salto tomando impulso de los carros y le corto la cabeza cayo en el suelo igual que Marcus ya, se hacia de noche y se agotaba el tiempo y Marcus decide ir a un hotel a dormir. una noche al DIA siguiente come en el restaurante carne de res con arroz al terminar paga con un quilate de oro salio del hotel se puso su casco y salio con su moto a un lugar donde pudiera encontrar la ubicaron exacta del santo ángel de repente una pandilla de motorizados lo ataco con armas de fuego de muy baja precisión los motorizados se le adelantan y dan la vuelta el jefe de la pandilla le dispara apuntando a la cabeza pero, fallan y le disparan a otro carro donde activa el mecanismo de defensa de los carros de convertirse en robot y atacar a todo aquel que tenga armas de fuego y Marcus dice con voz sarcástica- ahora si es una pelea justa- un miembro de la pandilla le tira la moto y Marcus salta y corta en dos a la moto y empuja al chico a la calle donde otro miembro lo monta en el asiento de atrás Marcus otra vez cae en su moto firme y estable los robot atacan a los demás miembros de la pandilla y nada mas quedan Marcus y el jefe donde inicia la batalla en persecución las pistolas eran mita espada donde Marcus se pone a la misma velocidad de el y se le pone al lado y comienza la persecución el jefe le dispara tres tiros apuntando a la cabeza pero Marcus bloquea los disparos y ataca con su espada , el jefe esquiva y apunta a la moto de Marcus y atina , Marcus salta y con la fuerza de la mano impulsa la moto a el jefe de la pandilla el jefe salta y con el impulso de la moto cae de pie en la calle igual que Marcus ambas motos explotaron el jefe saco una Catana azul y toma el primer ataque con un golpe normal que Marcus bloquea y contraataca con una ráfaga de viento que tumba al jefe a una tienda y Marcus sigue con el tercer ataque con un golpe directo hacia el pero, se tele transporta aparece en el aire arriba de Marcus y ataca con un poder que se llama diamante negro , Marcus no se puede mover y pregunta con voz de rabia - ¿ que pasa?- y el jefe responde – pues veras el poder del diamante negro domina tus movimiento y te controla tu mente y leo tus pensamientos y todos los movimientos , puedo aprovechar de robarte y matarte- Marcus deja su mente en blanco y en el centro veía una figura (era una chica pelo corto, liso, amarillo su piel era blanca igual que su ropa y tenia los ojos grandes y marrones )y le dijo -ve por ellos yo te daré la fuerza tu nada mas piensa en mi y toca el instrumento de la vida- Marcus despierta de su ilusión, Marcus logra moverse pero, su cuerpo hierve y logra atacar al jefe , el jefe se queda atónito al ver que podía moverse con el ataque que le había echo y esquiva el golpe de Marcus y contraataca con un golpe con su catana que logra partir el hechizo y Marcus dice con voz de risa y dolor- gracias amigo- el cuerpo de Marcus todavía ardía, Marcus dice- este poder se llama explosión corporal, este poder hace que mi fuerza incremente puedo ganarte sin ningún poder ahora- el desesperado ataca con su catana múltiples veces pero, Marcus los esquiva con facilidad y contraataca varias veces el no resiste y se rinde pidiendo piedad, Marcus acepta y lo deja vivir pero, con una condición un vehiculo nuevo el jefe acepta después, de quedar en un acuerdo Marcus antes de irse el jefe de la banda le regala un mapa turístico de Venezuela donde marca la ubicación del salto ángel Marcus agradece y se marcha en el camino un grupo de policías lo arrestan por usar un vehiculo robado al llegar a la comisaría los policías lo interrogan la primera pregunta fue - ¿DONDE LO ENCONTRASTE?- y Marcus responde – un señor me lo regalo ya que hicimos un trato donde yo lo dejaría vivir y el me da un vehiculo nuevo el señor acepta y me dio un vehiculo nuevo que fue esta moto y yo la acepte y me dio un mapa turístico donde señalaba a donde debía ir yo por que yo no soy de a qui soy de Europa y no se nada de este continente lo único que se ahora es que el salto ángel queda en la gran sabana eso es lo único que se – la segunda pregunta- ¿quien era ese señor?- y Marcus responde – no lo se pero, lo único que se de el es que se hace llamar el jefe y es motorizado trabaja de traficante de vehículos- la tercera pregunta fue – ¿ como lo conociste pues me imagino que si tedio ese vehiculo es por algo por negocios, por amistad etc.?- Marcus responde –el me ataco con su pandilla y me trataron de matar y robar pero, no me deje y… - el policía interviene y pregunta - ¿por que no nos llamaste?- y Marcus responde – recuerden que yo no soy de aquí- los policías se miraron con cara de estupidez y afirmaron con la cabeza y le dijeron que siguiera con su relato Marcus continua y dice – no me deje y pelee contra la banda donde yo Salí victorioso me pidió piedad yo la acepte pero que me tenia que dar un vehiculo nuevo la cual el me da la moto y llegue aquí- los policías le pusieron el detector de mentiras al parecer todo era cierto pero los policías no aceptan la verdad así que sabotearon la maquina y todo es mentira lo cual lo arrestan por usar un vehiculo robado- ya se hacia de noche y el tiempo se agota le quedan casi 24 horas para llegar a con seguir la llave espada (key blade) a Marcus lo despojan de sus armas por el tiempo de encierro Marcus se queda pensando como decirles a los jueces hoy lo de el meteorito y la llave espada y todo eso, al llegar a la corte le cuenta al juez y lo declara inocente y puede quedarse con el vehiculo cuando Marcus sale de la corte el juez le dice una palabra clave que lo ayudaría en su viaje la palabra fue – gato negro no mala suerte- Marcus se quedo pensando en el camino que significa esa frase al llegar a la gran sabana ya eran la 1 AM le quedan 23 horas para frenar el meteorito y volver a el refugio de Clear y contarle al llegar al gran salto ángel un grupo de indígenas le preguntaron para que venia a estas horas, Marcus le explica todo a los indios los indios se quedan asombrado y le preguntan la clave de la puerta a la key blade ya que de sorpresa ellos son los guardianes de la entrada Marcus por un momento se queda pensando y dice – gato negro no mala suerte – los guardianes lo dejan pasar a la gran cascada al llegar su espada calibur en piensa a brillar y lleva a Marcus a una dimensión desconocida donde todo era blanco y había un pasillo largo donde se encuentra una puerta blanca , Marcus por curiosidad se acerca a la puerta donde a mitad del pasillo una figura femenina aparece y le dice – sigue no pasara nada el meteorito no le causara daño a tu planeta- Marcus obedece y sigue por el pasillo donde al abrir la puerta entro en una sala muy extraña pero, bella era una sala cósmica donde se observaba como el torrentes se acercaba a el planeta arriet Marcus despierta y

TAN TAN SE ACABA AQUI PERO LUEGO SUBIRE MAS SOLO SI LES GUSTA PARA SABER DEJEN SUS OPINIONES


End file.
